


Chocolate Chips

by Koco



Series: Koco's candy shop [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, He has problems, He's 30, I need my boys to be happy, M/M, Noct really needs to open up, Prom is too innocent for this world, Sugar Daddy Noctis, You've been warned, age gap, and Prom is sweet 16, at least at the beginning, but then angst happens..., creepy Noctis, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: With their relationship developing there are new troubles coming.1. Couple - There is a lot Prompto doesn't understand.2. Best friends - Something hidden in the past.3. Practise - Prompto thinks he is missing something.





	1. Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho! I'm back with the next work of the Sugar Daddy AU!  
> As I said before I rated it M because of... reasons.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it as much as the previous work! Have fun reading!

It was late when they arrived back in Insomina. Prompto was already tired, leaning against the window. He fought hard to stay awake, but it was difficult to keep his eyes open. Eventually Noctis woke him up as they arrived at his place.

Prompto didn’t complain when Noctis carried him to the house, even though it was a bit embarrassing. But he was too tired and exhausted to protest. But he noticed something. This wasn’t his place, it was Noctis’.

“You’re not taking me home?” he asked, his quiet voice was louder than expected in the silence of the night.

“Can’t let you go now,” Noctis said, but then stopped in his movement. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Prompto shook his head, snuggling against Noctis’ warm chest. The sound of his heartbeat, his steady breathing made him even sleepier.

 

The next morning Prompto woke up in Noctis’ bed. Confused he sat up, scratching the back of his head. He couldn’t remember how he got here.

As he tried to stand up, looking for Noctis who he thought would be asleep on the couch, an arm around his waist pulled him back.

“Five min…” Noctis mumbled into his side, half asleep. Prompto stared at him in shook, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

“Eh… Ah… Ga…” came it over his lips.

Noctis’ other hand was in his lap. It was warm, almost hot and somehow it tingled even through the fabric. Prompto pressed his lips together, as well as his knees. His heart raced faster the longer he concentrated on the feeling. He needed to do something!

“B-but… It’s morning,“ he said, hoping Noctis would move at that. But instead of standing up Noctis pulled Prompto closer.

“Who cares?”

Well, Prompto cared. Obviously. Plus, the weird feeling in his chest only grew worse. But Noctis’ grip was strong enough to keep Prompto in place. There was no way he could get away so easily.

With a sigh he leaned back.

“Okay, five more minutes”

At these words Noctis finally looked up, a small smile dancing across his features. He crawled next to Prompto and dragged him into a hug.

“Good boy,” he said, caressing his hair and placing a peck on his cheek.

Prompto’s eyes widened. Noctis’ lips were soft and hot, his beard scratchy, but not in a bad way. Still it made Prompto feel… strange. As Noctis placed more pecks on his cheek Prompto pulled back to face him properly.

“Noctis, that’s hmp—”

The kiss came totally unexpected, catching Prompto unguarded. He opened his mouth in protest, but it was no use as Noctis pressed him down into the pillow, his body a solid weight on Prompto’s own.

Prompto thought he would explode, the feeling spread through his whole body and got to a point where Prompto felt so dizzy he couldn’t think straight.

He clutched his hands into Noctis’ shirt, kicked around until finally Noctis broke off.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sounded so hurt it broke Prompto’s heart.

“I…” Prompto started, searching for words. “I feel strange.”

“Are you sick?” Noctis asked, concerned. He touched Prompto’s forehead and leaned his own against it. “Well… you feel a bit hot.”

Prompto blushed even more as Noctis did this and quickly averted his eyes.

“Uh… say… why are you kissing me?” he dared to ask.

The surprise was visible on Noctis’ face.

“Well… because we’re a couple, right?”

A couple? Prompto blinked a few times and frowned.

“And couples kiss each other like that?”

Noctis nodded. “You don’t like it?”

“No, no it’s… I just feel weird about it. Somehow… I get nervous and my chest tickles.”

With a smile Noctis placed a kiss on Prompto’s forehead.

“If that’s all.”

“I’m not sick, am I?”

“Your life isn’t in danger if you mean that,” Noctis chuckled.

Still Prompto felt as if he was missing something.

 

“Noctis?” Prompto asked when he visited the man again, leaning against him while they watched a Chocobo movie. “What does it mean to be a couple?”

“It still concerns you?” Noctis asked, brushing over Prompto’s back.

“Yeah, I… I don’t know. I’ve the feeling I’m doing something wrong.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Noctis said. “But to answer your question…”

He placed his hand under Prompto’s chin, forcing him to look up. Noctis’ dark eyes reflected the light of the television and for a moment Prompto thought he himself was in a movie, watching Noctis the whole time. Only him.

“Being a couple means to be there for each other. In good times and in bad times. No matter what.”

“Oh…” Prompto breathed. “So… it’s something good? Like… uhm… like best friends?”

Noctis frowned at that, opened his mouth to say something, but then let go of Prompto and turned back to the television.

“Yeah…” he muttered, his voice empty. “Like… best friends.”

Prompto tilted his head to the side, watching Noctis with concern. Had he said something wrong? He slid closer to Noctis, placing his hands on his leg.

Confused Noctis turned around to him.

“What?” he asked.

“Kiss me,” Prompto said, surprised his voice was so steady.

It took Noctis a moment to answer.

“You sure? Why should I?”

Prompto bit down on his lip.

“Well… I don’t know… I just… have the feeling we should do this.”

“And why should I do it and not you?” Noctis asked, knitting his eyebrows.

Embarrassed Prompto lowered his head, not breaking eye contact with Noctis.

Noctis on the other side watched him carefully.

“Kiss me, Prompto,” he said. “Can you do that?”

With a gulp Prompto looked to Noctis’ lips. Elegant and smooth. Well… he liked them. And he had kissed Noctis before, right? It should be easy.

But the longer Prompto hesitated the more difficult it became. Something weighed down on him, turning him into a statue. He couldn’t move. At the same time his heart seemed to run a marathon, so fast it hammered in his chest.

Finally, Noctis sighed, ruffled through Prompto’s hair and pushed him back on the couch.

“Don’t force yourself to do it,” he said.

Prompto looked down to his hands, trying not to cry. He had disappointed Noctis.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said. “I… I need more time… I think.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis said. “Let’s continue watching the movie.”

 

Later, when Prompto walked home, Noctis leaned against his doorframe, watching the boy until he was out of sight.

He pressed his lips into a thin line, his expression turning dark. With force he slammed his hand against the doorframe.

“Fuck!” he cursed.


	2. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something hidden in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say that I'm really motivated right now? So here you go with a second chapter!  
> I really wanted to write this one because it's about Noct's past. Also it explains a bit why he acts the way he does.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

“Hey, watcha doing here all alone?” someone asked.

Noctis hesitated, afraid it would be one of his father’s bodyguards, but the voice was too light for them. When he looked up, he faced a boy, same age as him, with blond hair underneath a hood and a stunning grin on his face.

“Uhm…” Noctis said, quickly averted his eyes and looked around in the dark park. There weren’t many people around at this hour. Right now they were alone. “Nothing… important.”

“If that’s so then wanna join me? Me and my friends wanted to watch a movie, but one of them is sick so we have a ticket left. And you look like you need some fun.”

Noctis pressed his lips together, inhaling sharply. He remembered all the people asking him if he could buy them something or if he could invite them to his luxury mansion. All of them only wanted his money or his fame.

But this boy seemed different. He had asked Noctis if he could invite him. That never happened before.

Noctis met his eyes, forcing a smile on his lips.

“Sure.”

 

The alley was only illuminated by the faint light of a street lantern. Noctis had his head bowed down, hands in his pockets, and glanced around.

“Hey Noct! Over here!”

Noctis turned into the direction of the voice and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Steve. Scream my name louder so everyone knows where I am.”

He strolled towards Steve, who leaned against a wall and giggled like the idiot he was.

“Sorry, sorry, just… you looked so distracted I thought you would run into the next streetlamp.”

Noctis grimaced, bumped his shoulder and earned even more giggles from him.

“Do I look like that?”

“Sometimes… yeah.”

Turning away Noctis went towards the darkness of the alley.

“H-hey! Wait for me!” Steve called behind him and was immediately at this side. “Let’s put this aside. What do you wanna do this night?”

Noctis scrutinized Steve, before he focused on the street again. “Don’t know. Something… funny? I guess?”

“Then I know the perfect place for us,” Steve said, a big grin spreading over his face.

 

The room was loud and the air sticky. People danced in the middle, covered in sweat and alcohol. Noctis wrinkled his nose, stepping closer to Steve.

“You sure about this?”

“Trust me,” Steve said, patting Noctis’ shoulder. “Me and my buddies visit this place regularly. The music is good, as well as the stuff.”

“The… stuff?” Noctis asked, even more unsure.

“Don’t worry, it’s not the hard stuff. Just… for a bit fun,” Steve said, grin never leaving his lips. “Or are you too much of a coward to try it?”

Noctis shook his head, snorting. “If I’m a coward, then what are you? Come on, show me.”

“Sure, buddy. I know you wouldn’t back out,” he laughed.

At the word ‘buddy’ Noctis’ heart skipped a beat.

 

They sat on a couch together, leaning against each other. Noctis felt dizzy, but good. Colorful sparks danced in front of his eyes and the world was so much brighter, greater. He felt small but at the same time big and powerful.

“Hey… Noct,” Steve muttered next to him. “You’ve passed. You’re okay. And you know… I think I like you so I’m gonna call you my best bud from now on.”

Noctis blinked a few times, the sparks in front of his eyes getting faster. “I’m your…”

“Best bud,” Steve ended the sentence. “You know… besties, best friends. I got your back and you got mine. Kind off.”

“Sounds good,” Noctis said and then started to giggle.

“Hey, I’m serious,” Steve said, but he was also giggling as he poked Noctis in his side.

Noctis poked back and soon they were a laughing mess.

 

“You want to do… what?!”

“Come on, Noct. It’s just a test of courage. Nothing serious,” Steve said while he lit his cigarette.

“But… robbing a filling station? Isn’t that… illegal?” Noctis asked, concerned.

Steve inhaled deeply and breathed a cloud into the darkness of the night. His eyes were surrounded by eyebags that looked darker than usual and his face was sunken in.

“You’re backing out? Coward.”

“N-no, I…”

“Nothing will happen, trust me,” Steve said, laying a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. He smiled at him, that stunning smile of his which Noctis had missed so much these days.

Noctis took a deep breath, then smiled back.

“Okay,” he said, his smile turning into a grin. “But I’m not taking any responsibility for this.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Steve promised.

 

Screams and shouts filled the air, accompanied by the siren of the police. With horror Noctis stared at the gun in Steve’s hands.

“S-Steve, stop that!” Noctis interrupted, trying to pull Steve’s arm down.

“Let go off me! Some shithead has called the police!”

“B-but-“

“Do you want to get caught?” Steve asked, glancing at Noctis with rage in his eyes. Noctis stumbled back.

“No, I- but you can’t use a gun!”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You’re right,” he said. “I can’t.”

Without another argument he pressed it into Noctis’ hands. Noctis stared the gun, then back to Steve.

“Wha-“

“You’re my best friend, right?” Steve asked. “You got my back?”

“Yeah… but…”

“Don’t worry. You just need to distract the police. I’ll search for a way out and get you as soon as possible.”

He placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

“You can do it,” he said, smiling. “I believe in you.”

Then Steve turned around, running into the darkness of the night.

 

It was the last time Noctis had seen him.

 

The knock on his door made Noctis flinch. He dragged the blanket more around himself. As the door opened, he heard steps, accompanied by a clatter. At once Noctis pulled the blanked away, sitting up.

“Father…” he whispered and quickly averted his eyes as he saw the sad look in his father’s eyes. “I… I’m sorry.”

With a sigh Regis stepped in front of him.

“Raise your head and stand up, Noctis,” he said.

Noctis did as he was told, even though he hesitated. But as he stood his father dragged him into a hug.

Noctis was too surprised to respond. His eyes began to water and finally he cried into his father’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, my son,” Regis said, brushing over Noctis’ back. “We all do mistakes. I forgive you.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said again, pressing his head into Regis’ shoulder, hiding his face.

Finally, Regis pulled back, observing his son.

“I think now is a good time for it,” he said.

“For… what?” Noctis said, embarrassed that his father saw him like that. He brushed over his face, trying to get rid of the tears.

“For you to follow in my footsteps,” Regis said. “The company has taken great financial losses and I need a capable hand to help me.”

Noctis stared at him in surprise, then pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. He would do anything. Anything to make up for what he had done.


	3. Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto thinks he is missing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the third chapter!!  
> As you might have realized, yeah there was a lot of angst. And there will come more...  
> But the fluff will return as well!! I promise!!
> 
> Have fun reading <3

Prompto was walking down the street, clutching his bag and head bowed down. He stopped a few times, hesitating, before he continued walking down the street.

Again, he stopped, inhaled deeply and let the air out in a sigh.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

Yesterday, when he had arrived at the dormitory he lived in, his roommates had asked what had happened and why Prompto looked like his girlfriend had broken up with him.

It had taken Prompto a moment where he had tried to gulp his tears down, but then everything had burst out of him. He had told them what had happened, about Noctis, about his fears, about the strange feeling and that he hadn’t been able to kiss Noctis.

He had thought they would say that it wasn’t so bad, that Prompto should give it time and that he would make up with Noctis for sure.

But instead they had said, “Wait, that guy has demanded a kiss from you?! Prom, that’s what perverts do! We’re calling the police!”

Prompto had stopped them, somehow. Still the words didn’t leave his mind. Noctis was a pervert? Someone who only used him to have fun?

Prompto turned red at the thought and shook his head to get rid of the pictures that appeared in his mind. No, he couldn’t… he didn’t want to imagine that. That wasn’t Noctis.

Noctis was kind and caring. Sometimes he teased him, yeah, but… using him?

It was true that they had kissed and that Prompto had felt uncomfortable at some point. But wasn’t that because Noctis was way older than him and had a lot more experience? Prompto was sure if he practiced enough it wouldn’t be so strange anymore.

Deep in his thoughts Prompto walked down the street, until he ran into a street lamp.

He yelped and held his head in pain, rubbing over the bump that appeared on his forehead. Sniffing he finally looked up.

His eyes widened.

Noctis stood before him, hands in his pockets and equally surprised.

Prompto didn’t know to react. Without thinking he turned around and stormed away.

“Wait!” Noctis shouted and somehow managed to grab Prompto’s arm. “Can we… talk?”

Prompto was unsure how to react, but as he turned around and saw the look in Noctis’ eyes he calmed down a bit.

“Okay,” he said.

 

They sat in the back of a café. It wasn’t well visited, even though Prompto knew, from experience, that at this hour it should be different. Well, the truth was they were the only visitors.

“It belongs to a friend of my father,” Noctis explained as if he had read Prompto’s mind. “Sometimes he allows me to use it for myself if I need a good coffee or time to relax.”

It surprised Prompto to hear Noctis talk about his father. He hadn’t heard much about him, but on the other hand he hadn’t asked Noctis about his father.

“First of all,” Noctis said, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table, folding his hands. “I’m not stalking you or anything. I was on my way to you when we ran into each other.”

Again, Prompto was surprised. He hadn’t thought of Noctis that way so why had he explained it?

“Uhm… okay,” Prompto said as Noctis waited for an answer.

Then he looked down at his hands, bit his lip and waited. Waited for something to happen.

But nothing happened. Silence hung between them, the kind of silence where everything was too loud. Prompto wished he could just disappear, run away. He hated this kind of silence. But he was frozen to the spot.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis suddenly said, causing Prompto to flinch. He dared to look up, his eyes widened.

Noctis had his head bowed down, the expression on his face unreadable. His whole body was sunken in and even though he was taller than Prompto he looked small right now.

“Uh…” Prompto said, “For… what?”

Noctis inhaled deeply.

“For what I’ve done. I’m really sorry, Prompto. I never wanted to scare you. And yet I did.”

Noctis sat up straight, turned his head to the side.

“I know that it wasn’t right. And if you say you never want to see me again, I can understand that.”

Now Prompto was confused. He blinked a few times.

“Uhm… Noctis? You didn’t scare me,” he said. “I mean, yeah, sometimes you tease me and stuff, but I was never scared of you.”

With a frown Noctis turned towards him.

“Prompto, you don’t need to lie to me to make me feel better,” he said.

“I’m not lying!” Prompto protested, raising his hands in defense.

“But you have to admit that you don’t like it when I do… things with you.”

Noctis’ eyes pierced right through Prompto’s, searching for an answer. But at the blush on Prompto’s face he stopped; surprise written over his features.

“You…” he began, but Prompto cut him off.

“It’s not that,” Prompto said. “I-I think I like it, but I always get nervous and… feel strange. But I think if I practise enough it will get better so…”

He grew silent towards the end and averted his eyes.

“Wait…” Noctis said, raising his hand as if he needed to process what Prompto had said. “You… you think you need to practise?!”

Prompto nodded.

Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line, narrowing his eyes to slits. But it didn’t last long until he started to chuckle, which soon turned into laughter.

Prompto watched the man with big eyes, not knowing what he had done which was so funny.

Finally, Noctis calmed down.

“Astrals,” he said, brushing over his face. “You’re seriously the most adorable person I’ve ever met.”

“I-I’m what?!” Prompto asked, confused.

Noctis grinned at him, but then turned serious again.

“Still,” he said. “I’m sorry, Prompto. I promise that I will take more care of you in the future.”

Carefully he grabbed Prompto’s hand, brushing over it.

“So… will you stay with me… for a while longer?”

“Sure!” Prompto said without thinking.

 

“Aaah… I’m late!” Prompto said, looking at his phone as they walked down the street.

“For what?” Noctis asked. “It’s weekend. Do you have work today?”

“No, for the discount in the supermarket. Everything will be gone by now…”

“What was it? I can get it for you.”

“Uh…” Prompto said, scratching his cheek.

While he explained Noctis what he needed someone watched them from the café.

Weskham raised his eyebrows, hand resting against his chin.

“Hm…” he murmured. “I wonder if Regis knows about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I would be happy about any kind of feedback ;)


End file.
